Question: Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be distinct complex numbers such that
\[\frac{a}{1 - b} = \frac{b}{1 - c} = \frac{c}{1 - a} = k.\]Find the sum of all possible values of $k.$
From the given equation,
\begin{align*}
a &= k(1 - b), \\
b &= k(1 - c), \\
c &= k(1 - a).
\end{align*}Then
\begin{align*}
a &= k(1 - b) \\
&= k(1 - k(1 - c)) \\
&= k(1 - k(1 - k(1 - a))).
\end{align*}Expanding, we get $ak^3 + a - k^3 + k^2 - k = 0,$ which factors as
\[(k^2 - k + 1)(ak + a - k) = 0.\]If $ak + a - k = 0,$ then $a = \frac{k}{k + 1},$ in which case $b = c = \frac{k}{k + 1}.$  This is not allowed, as $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are distinct, so $k^2 - k + 1 = 0.$  The sum of the roots is $\boxed{1}.$

Note: The roots of $k^2 - k + 1 = 0$ are
\[\frac{1 \pm i \sqrt{3}}{2}.\]For either value of $k,$ we can take $a = 0,$ $b = 1,$ and $c = k.$